


what a mess I made upon your innocence

by we_are_the_same



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_the_same/pseuds/we_are_the_same
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on 2 kinkmeme prompts that asked for Zayn being passed around between the boys. Somehow it ended up involving Ziam and Dom!Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what a mess I made upon your innocence

The others have already left the bus when Zayn receives a text. They wanted to go for breakfast but with the few hours of sleep Zayn's managed to get last night he opted to lie down in the small bunk after being herded on the bus first thing this morning, and even a few hours into their drive (having left early means time for more stops along the way, which is always a good thing with Niall who is perpetually hungry and Louis and Harry who can sometimes simply become  _too much_  in the cramped space) he doesn't feel like getting up and walking into some generic highway diner for a generic meal. The buzzing of his phone prevents him from fully falling asleep, however, and after cracking one eye open, he thumbs at his phone until the message pops up. It says nothing more than a simple  _tonight_ that makes Zayn swallow.   
  
He doesn't sleep after that.  
  
Tonight is a hotel night, which isn't all that different from last night, save for the fact that they're doing two shows at the same venue, leaving them with a full day between shows that isn't spent on the road or rushing from one interview to the next. Much as Zayn loves this life, it does get tiring after a while, and sleeping in the same bed for two nights in a row has become a rare indulgence. Zayn grins at the ceiling as he can't help but think about tonight, about the actual chance that his head will come to rest on the same pillow tomorrow. He feels himself stirring in his soft sleep pants, but the thought of actually doing something about it - something more than haphazardly palming himself through the soft material - requires energy that he knows he's supposed to save up for later.  _Tonight._  
  
*  
  
This thing between them - between all of them - didn't start out until a good couple of months into their second tour, One Direction now the biggest boyband on the planet, in demand in almost every country. It was great but stressful too, even with the five of them being such close friends. It helped that they had each other, that Louis had Harry and Zayn had Liam, but with five vastly different personalities in the group even the closest of friends or strongest of relationships could have their trials.  
  
One morning had found Zayn blinking to keep awake over a bowl of cereal, his boyfriend Liam next to him, who couldn't help but grin at his phone every time Zayn moved and winced a little, unable to truly find a comfortable spot. His hand was splayed out over Zayns thigh, fingertips occasionally digging into fresh bruises until he could hear a small intake of breath, by which time he'd let go to focus on something else. Zayn had been half hard in his boxers by the time Louis fixed that problem, stalking in with a sour look on his face, though he tried to smile and tell them good morning. Zayn had nodded and dug into his cereal, but Liam had put down his phone and asked him what was wrong, in a tone that always made Zayn smile - because Liam was so  _caring_ , but Zayn knew how that voice could change in the bedroom, how he could be dominant and strict, how Liam didn't offer to take care of him but  _demanded_  it instead. It made heat spark up even now, when Louis had already gone off about how Harry was mad at him (which was nothing new, they seemed to always be mad at each other, but luckily they were just as mad  _for_  each other, and most fights were of the petty variety anyway), and how he was such an utter  _dick_  for it.   
  
Zayn had listened to the conversation, shoveling another mouthful of soggy cereal into his mouth as Louis sank down in a chair, tugging at his hair in frustration as he explained that Harry had wanted sex last night but that Louis had stopped him because he was too tired, and how Harry always seemed to want to fuck him when he was stressed -  _and really, Li, it's not like I mind but he gets so rough sometimes and I really just wanted to go to sleep_ \- , his thoughts on nothing in particular until Liam spoke up.  
  
 _"I should let him borrow Zayn for a night"_ Liam said, and Zayn remembers (even now) how that had made him look up, droplets of milk leaving little splashing sounds as they fell from the spoon back into his bowl, hand frozen midway to his mouth.  _"He's so good, taking it like that, letting me fuck him so hard, take out all my frustrations on him. He's such a slut for it."_ And Zayn had been fairly sure that that wasn't supposed to turn him on, but the way Liam had said it...like he was so goddamn  _proud_  that Zayn could do that, that he could take it for him no matter how rough Liam got.   
  
Louis had laughed at first, but between that conversation and the show later that night, something had changed, and when Liam crowded him against the dressing room door, all sweaty and high from the performance, and had whispered into his ear that he wanted Zayn to let Harry fuck him that night -  _and I'll watch baby, I'll watch you take him inside, watch him fuck into you, use you like you want to be used_ \- Zayn had found himself unable to say no. Liam had wanted it, Harry had wanted it, Louis must be okay with it, and Zayn trusted their decisions.   
  
That night he'd found himself on all fours on Harry's bed, the younger boy slamming into him, his eyes fixed on Liam who was watching from an arm chair, lazily jerking himself off, and it had been the hottest thing Zayn had ever experienced.  
  
*  
  
Harry had been the first but soon the others had followed. Louis at first, sounding almost shy as he asked, explained how Harry always seemed so much more relaxed after and could they... and Zayn knew that Liam had already given him permission, that Li would always give the others permission to fuck him as long as he could watch, as long as he was the one in control even if it wasn't his dick Zayn could feel pulsing inside of him. It had taken him a while to realize that Liam had known how much he needed this even when Zayn hadn't. It was one of the amazing things about Liam, really, the way he  _took care_  of Zayn, even when that involved making decisions for him or giving him things that Zayn hadn't thought to ask for. He'd known before Zayn did that he wanted the others to fuck him, that he wanted to have Liam there with him, watching, and he'd also known that what Zayn wanted (or maybe needed) more than anything was for them all to do it together. To pass him around, fill him up,  _use_  him, one after another until he too was as relaxed and calm as he could make the others feel.  
  
*  
  
Liam had brought it up a few weeks prior, whispering it into his ear as he fucked him hard and fast, had him pinned down on the mattress the way Zayn loved, and the way he had responded to those words - back arching off the bed, a long drawn-out cry as he climaxed - had left Liam chuckling, had made him promise  _soon_  as he nibbled at his earlobe, the word punctuated by a harsh thrust that had made Zayn whimper.  
  
Soon is tonight, apparently, and Zayn finds himself unable to shake the thought all day. He feels like he's just coasting on by, going through sound check on half a brain cell, especially when Niall - Niall, of all people - smirks at him when Liam croons out a lyric to one of their old songs, words on a loop in Zayns mind,  _what a mess I'll make upon your innocence_ , he sings, and Zayn shivers, feels the first stirring of arousal that has been creeping up whenever he's had a moment to think. He'd be scared of not knowing what will happen tonight if it weren't for the unwavering trust he has in Liam. In the others too, but he knows that Liam will take care of him no matter what, will make the decisions that are right for Zayn, even if he would have made different choices if left to his own devices. When they started this thing between them, Liam had been clear on the rules: Zayn needs to trust him to do what is right for the both of them, and even if his trust in him has been tested on occasion there has never once been a moment where Liam has led him astray, where Zayn regretted letting Liam control certain aspects of their relationship.  
  
If Zayn says stop and Liam says continue, Zayn knows that Liam is right, that he can take more than he thought possible. Giving up his need for self-protection gives him pleasure beyond anything he could imagine, that time he spends in sub-space something he never realized he needed until Liam showed him.  
  
Right before the show, Liam pulls him aside, pushes him into a bathroom stall and fingers him until Zayns thighs are shaking, and then he quickly pushes in a small vibrating egg, smirking when he whimpers at the vibration that sparks through him when those talented fingers manipulate the remote control.  _"Good boy"_ He says, and Zayn, who was at the verge of begging Liam to let him come, bites his tongue. Liam gets to decide when he comes, and when can become  _i_ _f_  when he's not making him proud, and if Zayn is going to have all four of them fucking him tonight he sure as hell doesn't want to be left aching when they're spent.   
  
Halfway through the show he's ready to fall on his knees and beg right there on the stage, and only half of it is the toy inside of him that sparks to life at intervals that are too random to predict. The other half is how the others tease him, how they change up their lyrics or brush past him a little too close, and one time Louis actually smacks his ass and Zayn thinks that if it weren't for the cock ring Liam slipped on he might've come right then and there.  
  
He's aching for it by the time they get to the hotel, buzzing with  _need_ , and he feels about ready to cry when they demand dinner and showers first, wishing that one of them would just stay back and take the edge off already, but that's now how this goes tonight, he knows. It doesn't make it any easier to lie down after dinner, having finished undressing himself. Fingers are fisted in the sheets when he hears them in the bathroom, voices too low to catch the conversation except for the odd word -  _so good, Zayn, all night, fill him up_ \- and it's enough to make him whine. It gets cut off by a yelp when the volume on the toy is suddenly turned up, the egg buzzing inside of him until his nerves are on edge and he's panting and all he hears is Liams goddamn laugh from the other room.  
  
When they finally -  _finally_ \- enter the room, all Zayn can do to keep from attacking so much naked skin is tangle his fingers in the bedspread and lock his muscles, and the self-control he exhibits earns him an approving murmur from Liam. He hears him murmur a soft command to Louis, who kneels next to Zayns chest on one side, Niall joining him on the other, and when they stroke down his chest he almost sobs in relief, even if their touches are feather-light and avoid straying too close to where he's already hard. His eyes meet Liams, that are dark and possessive, his boyfriend the only one that is still dressed, though Zayn can see the tent in his boxer shorts. He licks his lips, knowing how it makes his eyes darken, how it makes Liam want to push and hurt sometimes, but this time he just gets a smile, before Liam gives Harry a little nudge.  
  
The way Harry immediately moves forward has Zayn convinced that they have discussed this, and the thought that they might've planned all of this over breakfast - discussing who got to do him first, what they were going to make him do - makes him whimper, his face turned into Nialls thigh when the pure anticipation is enough to make him break a sweat.  
  
 _"Look at you"_ Louis says, and he's positively purring, teasing a nipple into a stiff peak before he sinks his hand in Harry's curls so he can push the younger boy down until his lips curve around the dark bud, tongue darting out to tease at the tip, making Zayn shift restlessly against the sheets.  _"Look at how fucking hard you are"_ Zayn tries lifting his hips when fingers ghost over his erection but the small shift makes Niall withdraw, Harry smirking up from where he stopped tonguing his nipple.  _"Zee"_ He tuts, like Zayn should know better, and Zayn tries to look repentant despite the fact that his eyes are blown and his hair is matted to his forehead and part of him wants to tell them to hurry the fuck up already. He just whines instead, curls and uncurls his fingers from the sheets because he knows that touching any of them will not go over well.   
  
(Zayn once asked Liam why he didn't just cuff him, but Liam had only grinned and said that he liked knowing whether or not Zayn could behave)  
  
He holds still when those fingers brush over him again, and gets rewarded with a low  _"Good boy"_ from Liam, something that makes him look up from where he's still face-planted against Nialls thigh, a tiny smile sent in Liams direction. He likes seeing Liam all proud of him, though it wouldn't be the same if it weren't for the others touches, their muttered praise that he feeds off of, that he  _needs_  as much as he needs Liam to direct it all.  
  
Niall has shifted so his fingers can trail down from Zayns hard cock to the sensitive spot just behind his balls, his clever fingers soon stroking around his hole, making Zayn gasp when he withdraws the egg only to plunge in two fingers right from the start, sting burning bright even if he's a little loose from the toy. He moves out only to drizzle cold lube over his digits, then pushes back in with three, not giving Zayn the time to adjust but that's okay because he craves the pain as much as he loves the pleasure, likes knowing that there's marks on him, that they're taking from him in a way that he'll feel for days. He moans, fights to keep his hips from meeting the thrusts, something that is a whole lot easier when Louis bends over to kiss him, Zayn sucking on his tongue while Harry abandons one nipple for the other.   
  
As much as he tries to hold still, he finds himself restless a few minutes in, squirming even if it's just minute little shifts from his body. Harry bites down on sensitive flesh in retaliation, but it's Liam who speaks.  _"Zayn"_ is all he says, and Zayn finds himself nodding. "I'm sorry" He whispers, fingers trembling with the force of restraint. "I just need...I need it so fucking much Li." His words coax a low groan from Nialls lips, and he feels empty when the boy withdraws his fingers, the fact that Liam is still looking at him the only thing that keeps him from bucking his hips.  _"You need to trust us to get you there"_ Liam replies and Zayn nods again, quickly. It's better this way, he knows that, knows that his impatience can ruin the high he needs, but it's so  _hard_  when there are three boys touching him, too much but not enough, not the way he needs them to.  
  
 _"Harry"_ Liam continues, and Zayn feels a rush of gratitude when Liam takes control, lets himself sink back into the sheets,  _feel_  what is being done to him. Niall is back now with four fingers (when he was so sure he'd finally get his cock), stretching him in a way that makes Zayn wonder if they're going to fist him next, the thought thrilling as much as it is nerve-wracking. He doesn't get to linger on it for long, not when Harry's shifted up the bed and is guiding his dick into his mouth, heavy on his tongue where he would usually give Zayn a moment to adapt. He pushes in further this time, helped by Louis who is holding Zayns head and tugging at his hair, making the curly-haired boy mutter gratefully as he slides in until the head bumps the back of Zayns throat. He feels his throat muscles protesting but the way Louis is petting his hair and stroking at his chest (or maybe that's Niall, or Liam, Zayn doesn't know, doesn't care) is making him relax into it. He swallows once, then tries to work past his gag reflex, a groan his reward when he manages.  _"You're so fucking pretty when you're choking on his dick like that"_ One of the boys says, and Zayn feels heat curl low in his belly at the praise. He lets Louis move his head so he's bobbing up and down Harry's shaft, saliva trickling down his chin and tears escaping from closed eyes whenever he feels him going down his throat, but it's good, it's perfect. The others must agree that he's doing well because between one bob and the next, Niall suddenly thrusts in, one smooth thrust that has him bottoming out before he sets up an almost punishing rhythm.  
  
 _"Look at you"_ Is said again, but this time it is Harry, who keeps shoving himself in and out of Zayns mouth, pacing increasingly irregular until he stiffens and comes, bitter liquid shooting down Zayns throat, making him cough as he tries to swallow it all. Some of it dribbles down his chin, making Louis swipe it up with slender fingers, fucking them into Zayns mouth so he can suck the taste off his skin. He goes for it like he's gone for Harry's dick, swiping his tongue over the digits, sucking them deep into his mouth and reveling in the muttered  _"greedy little whore"_ that precedes Louis' moving around until he's the one fucking his cock into Zayns mouth.  _"So fucking eager"_ He praises, and with Harry splayed out next to him enjoying his post-orgasmic bliss, Zayn is free to move his head, craning his neck to chase after Louis' taste whenever the other withdraws. Niall soon matches Louis' rhythm, movements synchronized as they fill him up, until at last Niall spills himself deep inside of him, Zayn clenching down around him so he can feel him pulse.   
  
Opening his eyes, Zayn can see that Liam has finally undressed and moved to join them, his fingers trailing down Zayns inner thigh until they encounter the wetness that is seeping from him, and he seems fascinated by the way one little fingertip near his entrance can make him shudder and clench down onto thin air.  _"You want to fuck him Lou?"_ He suggests, and Louis tightens his fingers in Zayns hair before he grunts.  _"Yeah"_ He says, sounding as thankful as Zayn feels for the suggestion, the other shuffling down the bed on his knees until he's in between his legs.  _"Hold on"_ Liam cautions, then manhandles Zayn so he's got his own hands curled around his thighs, Liams strong grip practically folding him in half, leaving him spread open for all the boys to see.  _"God"_ Harry huffs out, and from the sound of it Zayn is sure that he'll be ready to go again in no time, a look at him and Niall proving that the both of them are paying rapt attention.  _"There"_ Liam says, sounding oddly proud again, and Louis grunts gratefully as he sinks in, slide easy because of Nialls seed still inside of him.  _"Feels good, doesn't it?"_ He can hear the Irish boy saying in his adorable accent, though the words sound clipped as though he has to hold himself back from doing  _something_  (and Zayn doesn't know what that something is but he knows it'll be good). Louis nods, flicks his hair so it's away from his forehead, and he hears him huff out a surprised breath when Liam speaks again.  _"Why don't you feel for yourself Niall? I bet you anything he's so loose you could just slip your finger in."_  
  
Zayn hesitates for a moment, lust warring with panic as he feels Nialls finger poking curiously at his entrance, feeling where Louis is sliding in and out of him, but he grits his teeth, forces himself to relax, a shaky groan escaping when the digit slips in far easier than he'd imagined. Niall echoes his groan, looks at Zayn, then at Liam.  _"Think he can take two?"_ He says, eager to try it out, and Zayn finds himself looking at Liam, not sure if the answer is yes until Liam nods, brown eyes never once leaving Zayns face.  _"Yeah, he'll take two"_ He says, and Zayn doesn't disappoint, even if it stings a little this time.  
  
 _"You're such a little slut"_ Harry fits his hand around Zayns throat, squeezes lightly, and Zayn shifts into the pressure, not too much, he knows that he could damage his vocal chords, but just enough for there to be a hint of pressure, of danger that has endorphins surging down his bloodstream.  _"You like this, don't you? Being just a little pretty thing that we can use. A little fuck toy that we can fill up with our come. You know Lou's fucking Nialls come into you again, don't you? And I'm gonna be next. Your pretty mouth wasn't enough to satisfy me, Malik, I'm gonna spread you open and fuck you next, fuck it so deep into you that you'll still be slick in the morning, and who knows, maybe I'll fuck you again then. Start out when you're still asleep, just pin you down on the bed and give it to you, no lube, no prep, just how you like it, you filthy whore."_ Zayn can't help but moan at the words, at the thought, his cock throbbing as it rests against his stomach, neglected save for the occasional too-hard tug Liam gives him that does nothing when the cock ring is still restricting the blood flow.  _"You want that, huh?"_ Harry whispers, pinching a nipple and savoring the little yelp he gets, the bite on his collarbone just hard enough to leave a mark without drawing blood. Liam's the only one who is allowed to do that, they all know it.  
  
 _"Harry"_ Liam says, and Zayn finds that Louis has changed his angle so that every thrust is hitting his prostate full-on now, though he jabs are softer, designed to keep him on edge, stimulated until he isn't sure if he's begging for it to continue or to stop. Harry looks up from where he's gone to stroke Zayn with one hand as he pleasures himself with the other, the look on his face almost apprehensive for a moment, like he is worried that the things he's said have been too much. But Liam doesn't admonish him, just smirks.  _"Zayn can do that for you"_ He says, nodding to Harry's erection, and Harry grins. He shares a look with Lou and then Zayn is flipped until he's on all fours, Louis sliding back into him as Harry curls his fingers into his hair and tugs him back onto his erection, Zayn obediently opening his mouth until his nose is pressed against Harry's belly. He tries to swallow but almost gags, but with Louis' well-timed thrust he can't pull back, is forced to take him down his throat once more. Niall still has two fingers inside of him alongside Louis' cock and Zayns eyes are watering and his muscles are aching and his ass feels sore, but Liam is looking at him and petting his hair, pushing his sweaty fringe from his forehead, and it's perfect.  
  
 _"Move over Lou"_ Harry mutters a few minutes later, and Louis tightens his hands on Zayns hips, growls something low in his throat that Zayn can't hear but Liam can, because he hears his chuckle.  _"Who says?"_ He retorts, and his hand is possessive on his skin.  _"Zayn can take you both, can't you Zayn?"_ And Zayn whimpers, swallows around the roughness in his throat, arms shaking from the strain of holding himself up. He wants to say no, wants to tell Liam that it's too much, that he's already so stretched, so full, there's no way he can handle Louis and Harry inside of him at the same time, but all that comes out is a quiet little sound, tears pooling in his eyes even before Liam tells Harry to go ahead. Zayn braces himself for it, for the hurt that he knows will come now, and he chokes on his breath when Harry starts fucking himself in inch by inch, his body so rigid that it's hard to move him into position for a moment. He knows that relaxing would make it easier but it feels like he's on fire, like it's too much, he's being ripped apart, but Liam is cradling his face and kissing his lips and telling him  _"good boy, you're doing so good, you can take it baby, I know you can"_ and Zayn kisses him back and clings to him now that he can, now that Liam knows that he's not trying to fight him. Niall has his arms wrapped around Zayns waist to help him keep himself up, and while that doesn't lessen the pain it does make it easier to bear, and once he remembers how to breathe it gets a little easier, to the point where he can drop one hand down to Nialls lap to jerk him off as he's still clumsily kissing Liam.  
  
Liam keeps praising him, as do the others, voices mixing as they tell him  _"so good, Zee you're doing so good, you're so fucking beautiful like this"_ and he doesn't know who starts but at some point the words change and they keep repeating  _"you're ours, you're so good for us, taking care of us, we love you"_ until breaths hitch and Louis and Harry spill inside of him just seconds before Nialls come covers Zayns hand. His thighs are trembling by then, his body gratefully slumping against the covers as he's moved onto his back, the feeling of Liam inside of him like a gradual awareness after being so full. He's almost tender in the way he fucks him, like he's trying to keep Zayn from being over-stimulated, or maybe he's just teasing him, because despite Zayns pleading "please, please please please Li, please, fuck, just let me come, please" he doesn't go faster or deeper or remove the cock ring he's made him wear half the night. Zayn can see the other boys from his peripheral vision now, looking sated and sleepy, relaxed in a way that makes him proud, makes him think  _I did that_ , though he amends that thought when Liam bites down on his lip and licks at the tiny drop of blood that he drew from his skin.  _Liam made me do that_ , is what he thinks, and he feels so grateful for it, for the way Liam has always known him better than himself, even when it came to his own body. It makes him smile up at Liam, all trust and affection and unwavering  _devotion_ , so utterly thankful for the way he can break him and rebuild him, and then, at last, as though he were waiting for it, Liam takes off the cock ring and lets Zayn come, leaving him wrecked and filthy and so goddamn  _happy._


End file.
